1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector with switch structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of electronic devices such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and digital cameras, memory cards are used more and more popular wherein the memory cards include a number of types including Compact Flash (CF) card, Secure Digital (SD) card, Multimedia card (MMC), Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, Memory Stick (MS), Smart Media (SM) card, XD-picture (XD) Card and Trans Flash (TF card). The memory cards are inserted into corresponding card connectors for signal transmission between the memory cards and the electronic devices. Generally, a card connector sets a switch structure to detect whether corresponding card is inserted into the card connector or not.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,827 B2 discloses a conventional memory card connector for insertion of a memory card. The memory card connector comprises an insulative housing having a pair of side walls and a card receiving cavity between said side walls, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing with a plurality of contact portions protruding into the card receiving cavity, a card eject mechanism for mating with the memory card, a pair of switch contacts and a metal shield enclosing the insulative housing. The switch contacts are disposed on one of the side walls and the card eject mechanism is positioned on the other side wall. The switch contacts include a stationary contact having a contact section and a movable contact having another contact section positioned on a lateral side of the contact section. The movable contact further includes an engaging section laterally extending into the card receiving cavity for abutting against the inserted memory card. When the memory card is inserted into the card receiving cavity, the engaging section is driven by the memory card to make the another contact section of the movable contact disengages from the contact section of the stationary contact. As a result, the switch function is realized. However, some memory card connector, such as TF card connector, is becoming smaller and smaller according to the development of corresponding memory card. In this condition, the memory card connector may can't provide enough width of side walls for switch contacts mounted thereon.
Hence, it is desired to have a memory card connector solving the problem above.